


30 Days of Kirbtober (Writetober)

by ThatFandomRen



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I might throw some fluff in there, Kirb-Tober 2018, M/M, Nothing but angst, Other, Some sad stuff again, but it's mostly angst, writetober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFandomRen/pseuds/ThatFandomRen
Summary: New year! New Write-tober this time with Kirby! 31 days of pure Kirby fanfictions!





	1. Day 1-The World is Mine (K: RTDL): Magolor

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you see this under a deviantart writer called ThatOneFandomWriter,it's me.

We thought he would fail in his mission, we were wrong. – Meta Knight

Another day on Popstar, it would be the same as any other day if it wasn’t for the fact that a Crowned Wizard was floating around making sure that everything was in order. Right beside him, was the pink Star Warrior himself, Kirby. And all of this started just from a simple crown. 

Kirby and his friends thought it would be easy to get the Halcandran to return to normal once the crown was broken from his head, however, the plan turned sour quickly. Once the Crowned Magolor took out the king and Bandana Dee, the hurtful spirit soon went after the puffball’s own teacher. Once the three heroes were down and out, Kirby quickly looked up at Magolor with horror shown on his face. He had no Ultra weapons to fight back with, as the wizard didn’t drop any. Kirby was hoping that all of this was a nightmare, but alas this wasn’t. “Tell me, Kirby, did you really think I could stop me? With the power of this crown, not even the Greatest Warrior in the Galaxy could keep me at bay! Now, I will give you a choice. You can join me in ruling Popstar or…die by my hands?” The young Star Warrior looked at his sword and then back at his friends. The sword dropped to the ground with a thud as Kirby sat down with tears in his eyes. ‘I can’t believe that this is happening.’ Meta Knight slowly got up, his wings had blood dripping from them while his mask was halfway broken. However, that’s not what caught the knight’s attention nor was it the wizard that was above him, but the small cries of his student are what caught him by surprise. Quickly he ran over to the small child and hugged him tightly. “Good choice Kirby. I will make sure you and your friends don’t get hurt unless they choose to go against me.” Magolor said while raising his hands in the air and sending a powerful beam right towards Popstar, encasing it in the crown’s magic. “Today, Popstar. Tomorrow, the galaxy!” The Knight in purple couldn’t believe what he just heard! He quickly looked down at Kirby, who had a guilty look on his face, then back at the wizard. ‘We have failed. I must tell the other knights that we are under a new ruler.’ The knight slowly picked up Kirby as a Warp Star appeared in front of him. Slowly, he got the ex-king and the small Dee on the star with him and Kirby and headed back to Dreamland. “I’m sorry M-meta.” Kirby said while sniffling. The knight rubbed the child’s back and closed his eyes. “It’s not your fault Kirby. It’s not your fault.”

Meta Knight opened the door for the two and bowed. “Welcome home, Sire and Sir Kirby.” His eyes were blue and haven’t changed back to its normal color ever since the day that Popstar was taken over. Kirby wanted to reach a hand out to his old teacher but knew that he couldn’t and kept walking with Magolor. When the doors closed behind them both, a single tear went down the knight’s face under his mask.  
Magolor sat in his throne while Kirby stood by him. “Isn’t this great Kirby! Everyone is finally listening to me. Yes, I had to get rid of a few people, but it was only the old king and his helper.” Kirby didn’t listen to the corrupted wizard speak. His mind was on how Dedede and Bandana Dee. Oh, how he wishes he could see the two again, but they were in a better place than this hell that he and Meta must go through. “-rby. Kirby, are you listening to me!? Never mind, soon enough I will force everyone to listen to everything I say with you by my side! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Kirby looked out of the stain glass windows and saw the sun going down. Tomorrow was a new day; however, it wasn’t going to be a happy one.


	2. Kirb-Tober: Day Two – Start of Corruption; Queen Sectonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the events of Triple Deluxe and before the Queen has been Corrupted, how did the spider-like woman even get her hands on the Amazing Mirror in the first place?

Corruption can happen in many ways; some happen while looking at yourself. - Taranza

Queen Sectonia was loved by all. Gifts were sent to her day by day, and people from across the land would come to talk to the Royal Spider. By her side was Taranza, an old friend of hers that she couldn’t give up just because she was royal. The two was happy being side by side. Until one day, someone brought in a magic mirror. 

All was peaceful, Taranza and Sectonia were having a friendly chat over some tea until someone, in clothing unknown, brought in a golden mirror. Sectonia quickly turned her head to the person and smiled. “Ah seems like someone has brought me another gift. Tell me, sir, what is the mirror for?” The man bowed and looked up at the queen with dark blue eyes. “This mirror can make your dreams come true, my Queen.” The spider queen tapped her chin and investigated the mirror. However, not seeing her reflection, but some dark knight on the other side, she gasped. The knight put a finger up to his mask, telling her not to say a word. Sectonia nodded then turned to her best friend. “Taranza, would you be a dear and take the mirror to my room then hang it on the wall.” Taranza bowed and smiled. “Of course.” He quickly wrapped the mirror in his magic web and lifted it in the air. “Also, Taranza,” the queen had her eyes closed. “Do not look in the mirror until I clean it.” The smaller of the two shot a questioning look to the queen but didn’t ask the question that was in mind. He quickly took the mirror and placed it in the room like the queen asked. 

Slowly he flew back out while she drifted in and looked at the mirror. Once again, the masked knight appeared. “You, who are you and what are you doing in the mirror?” The queen asked. “l am the one they call Dark Meta Knight, and this is a window to the Mirror World.” The knight answered back. However, he wasn’t finished talking. “Yes, this mirror is magic, and I can make your dreams come true, but you will have to talk to me every day. Do we have a deal?” A gloved hand touched the mirror while Sectonia thought about the deal. ‘It’s only fair that I talk to him. He seems lonely within that mirror.’ She looked up at him and put her slim gloved hand over his. “We have a deal.” However, what she couldn’t see was the big smirk that he had on his face under the mask. While she thought that he was helping her, Dark Meta Knight knew what he was trying to get from this, Freedom.


	3. Day 3: Why ; Dark Meta Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did DMK become a Star Ally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea is from the mind of D00ps! Go check them out on tumblr, you won't regret it!
> 
> Link to D00p's blog: http://y0d00p.tumblr.com

It was a lovely day in the Mirror World or as lovely as things would get. Dameta was sitting at the table in the King’s castle while Shadow Kirby was pulling on his arm, so they could go out. Dameta flicked his head before standing up and walking outside. Shadow cried out before chasing after him. Both quietly enjoyed the peaceful sounds of nature, however, Dameta would never admit to enjoying this. 

After a few minutes, the two sat side-by-side each other with their eyes closed until another masked figure flew down and kicked Darmeta right in the face. Shadow was shocked for a few minutes before helping his friend up. “Hey! What’s the fucking big idea!?” Dameta said while quickly looking at the person by him. It was Meta Knight! The knight in blue snickered before flying off back to Popstar. “Dameta are you okay!?” Shadow asked in worry. Dameta was glaring before looking down at the gray puffball. “Don’t ask questions that you know the answer to. Shadow tell the King that I won’t be back for a while. If you don’t I won’t bring you any of that chocolate you like.” Shadow ran off at the word chocolate while Dameta flew off and when to go find the Amazing Mirror. “If Blue Meta Knight is acting like this then something is wrong in Dreamland.” He slowly appeared out of the mirror looking around. 'Everything seems normal.' Which he would have said out loud before seeing a Jamba heart near him, however, it disappeared when he touched it. Kirby tapped his shoulder and smiled. Dameta felt uneasy seeing the pink puff pull a Friend Heart out. However, before he could run, it was thrown at him. And this is how Dark Meta Knight got into Star Allies helping out someone he hated with a burning passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is how I think he got in and it all started with Meta Knight,


	4. Day 4 & 5: Oil and Metal; Susie and Max Haltmann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Susie hate Max so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 4, 5, 6, and 7 will be late because I had college work to do. Forgive me for this

To be a father, sometimes you must do things to make sure your child is safe, however, don’t forget about them. – Max

He wanted a child, however since his wife died before she was able to try, Max took it into his own hands. Susie, the perfect name for his little angel. She was all that he wanted and more, however, Max was scared that something would take away Susie just like someone took away her mom. So, he started his plans, picking the perfect place for his child to live and grow up at. Days turned to months as those turned to years. However, the more time the father spent on his plans, the more that Susie had to learn how to take care of herself. Susie was a very smart girl when it came to technology and robots. At the age of ten, she was able to figure out how to make her own ship. However, every time she tried to show Max, he waved her away. The love she had for her father soon turned to hate, but she didn’t dare show it to anyone. Her hate was to her father and no one else.  
Soon enough Max told teenage Susie his plans for taking over Popstar and making the place somewhere where they didn’t have to worry about the dangers of the world. Susie all but spoke while her father talked. ‘Soon enough old man, you’ll see what you have done to me. You never deserved me, but you will learn that soon.'


	5. Day 7 & 8: 3…2…Why?; Human! Nova and Galacta Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he small talk between a wish granter and sealed knight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Day 6: Marx will be kept as a Bonus!

If you had one wish, what would it be? - Nova

Day after day, the wish granter would visit the sealed knight and speak to him. At first, the knight was alright with this. It was better than being lonely and having no one to talk to. However, after a few days, he noticed that she wasn’t visiting as often and soon enough just thought she left him. Nova, however, was facing the consequences of her actions. She was banned from ever visiting Galacta Knight again and because of this, she went back doing her normal cycle around the Gamble Galaxy. 

Years turned into centuries, as the wish granter and the knight has yet to see each other. But finally, when Nova finally thought about the ban that was put on her, she took it into her own hands to go visit him again. A risky move on her part, but a well-thought-out one. Quickly making it to Another Dimension, she walked up to the ruby-like crystal and put a hand on it. Glowing red eyes appeared from within the ruby-like jail that the knight was sealed into. 

“Why have you returned, Galactic Nova? I thought you broke your promise to me centuries ago.” The knight said with anger. Nova sighed and sat down, she knew the day that she had to explain would come, however, she would hope that he wouldn’t be mad at her. “Blame the same ancients that had me seal you away after you made your wish. I was banned from seeing you and, because of this, had to go back to my normal job of protecting the galaxy.” “So, what made you think that I would want to see you? Leave or fight me, Nova. These are your only choices.” The wish taker sighed. ‘It had to come down to this huh?’ She stood up and glared at the knight, something that Galacta Knight has never seen her do before. “I could just take that power you wished, away and leave you here to find a way home. I didn’t come all the way here to fight you and I’m not leaving. I missed you Galacta.” The knight sighed and looked away. The anger that he had burned away while a small smile appeared under his mask.   
“So, Nova, got any stories about your trip?” Nova looked over at him and smiled. “Well let me tell you about Ripple Star.” Galacta chuckled and listened to the woman. ‘Rather would listen to her stories than lose a close friend…again.’


	6. Day 9 & 10; Battle of the Wits! Shadow Kirby and Shadow Dedede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Home is where the heart is and sometimes, you get a home by winning!” – Shadow Kirby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for being behind with the stories. Things for going on in my home and online college is getting more stressful as the days go by, but I'm pulling through.

It was that time again! Where people all over Daydream Land, young and old, would try to beat the King in a Battle of the Wits. Brains were only used here people and only the smart ones could face the King. However, before you could even see the King you would have to get through the other fighters! From Poppy Bros to the one and only Dark Meta Knight, the games were hard, and the fighters would use every trick in the book, however, was it worth the prize at the end?

Shadow knew that he wasn’t the smartest person in Daydream, however, he wanted to test himself and see could he make it to the end. He knew how scared he was of the King and almost wanted to stay in his tree just, so he wouldn’t have to go, but he thought about the prize and set off to Castle Dedede!

Shadow saw how one after another was booted out of the castle by Dameta and gulped. He met the swordsman before and didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he lost. Slowly he walked into the castle with a brave face and started to beat people one after another. Dameta couldn’t believe it! However, when Shadow approached him, he stood in place with his eyes closed. Shadow was a little scared seeing his “friend” calm before Dameta laughed.

“I hope you don’t think you are getting pass me, because no one has answered this question before.” Dameta said while smirking at the gray puff. Shadow sighed out and smiled. “What is the question?” he asked, tilting his head a bit. The knight closed his eyes.

“Kirby, what is black and white with red all over?” Silence ran throughout the room as Shadow gave Dameta the most shocked face that he could make before laughing out. “Oh my! Bahahaha that’s the big question!? HAHAHAHA I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE SOMETHING LIKE WHEN WAS THE KING BORN OR SOMETHING OF THAT MATTER!” The small puff kept laughing while the knight was getting angry by the minute. “J-JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION ALREADY DAMN IT!” Dameta yelled as Shadow picked himself off the ground.

“Alright, the answer is Newspaper.” Now it was time for the knight to laugh and take out his sword while the puffball looked at him in fear. “That’s wrong Kirby, and you know what happens to people when they get a question wrong!” The knight got closer to him while he took a step back. “Wait don’t I get another chance!?” Dameta stopped and thought about it. “Since you did get through everyone else without messing up….I guess I have to give you another chance.” 

Shadow cheered but started to think about the question. “I knew Newspaper was the answer but seems like I would have to think like Meta Knight.” He paced a bit before looking at his teacher. “Black and white with red all over? Well, it could be the king or…I HAVE MY ANSWER.” Dameta looked over at him and rolled his eyes. “Well, what is it?” Shadow closed his eyes. “You! The answer would be you, Meta Knight! You are a shade of black while your sword is a shade of silver which could be counted as a shade of white and gray! AND WHEN YOU SPREAD YOUR WINGS, BLOOD COMES OFF OF THEM! As we both know, you use your wings as a cape which means it would be all over you.” 

He opened his eyes as he heard the edgy puffball in front of him clapping. “Very good Kirby. You have answered my question correctly. You may pass but the king will not be so nice to you. Now leave my sight before I kick you out!” Shadow ran forth to the king while Dameta cursed under his breath.  
“Damn! I worked on that question for hours and he was right the first time.”

Shadow slowly appeared in the King’s throne room before stopping. “If you in here, this means you have answered ten questions correctly including Meta knight's question. I would reward you, but you know what needs to be done.” The lights turned on as Shadow faced the King of the Mirror World, Shadow Dedede. To Shadow, he just looked like someone who needed some sleep. 

The king set up a table and pulled out a game of checkers, which happens to be Shadow’s favorite game! “Will you join me?” The puffball nodded before quickly sitting down in the seat and taking the first move. “You must have really smart and brave to beat everyone and then not run away at the sight of Meta Knight.” Dedede took his move while Kirby listened. “I knew Meta Knight for a while, sir! He did scare me at first, but I should have known he would be the final person to go up against.” The king almost smiled a bit.

“What is your name?” he asked, looking up at the other. “Kirby! Everyone knows me as Kirby sir!” The king nodded while standing up. “Sir, is something the problem?” Shadow Dedede slowly walked to his throne and sat down. “Oh, nothing is the problem, I could tell that you would beat me when you made your first move. So, you are the winner of this year’s Battle of the Wits.”

Shadow couldn’t believe it! He won something and for the first time, didn’t need help! But what was the prize that everyone wanted so badly? “You are wondering what the prize is, right?” Shadow nodded slowly. “Well young lad, the prize is a free stay at my castle and since you are the first. You get a permeant stay here.” The small puff teared up before quickly hugging the king. Of course, Dedede didn’t know what to so he just gave two pats on the other’s back.

"Welcome home, Kirby."


End file.
